Guet-apens
by Djaipur
Summary: Il n'y a pas qu'à l'autre bout de la galaxie que le danger guette nos héros...


**Guet-apens**

Un petit OS quelques part dans la saison 18 ou 19... Attention possibilité de très gros spoilers, vous êtes prévenus !

Bien entendu, à part l'idée, rien n'est à moi, et je ne gagne rien à faire revivre nos personnages préférés. Just for fun!

* * *

Attablé à la paillasse de son labo, Sam finissait de taper son dernier rapport de mission. En ce vendredi après-midi, SG-1 était rentré sans encombre de leur dernière mission. Une mission scientifique à souhait de 4 jours. Daniel avait été le plus comblé avec des ruines à pertes de vue. Hélas, la planète dans sa configuration actuelle était devenue invivable. Toute l'eau qu'elle avait pu abriter un jour semblait s'être volatilisée. Et toute vie avait fini par disparaître depuis des lustres. La température était tout juste vivable, mais heureusement les Tauris pouvaient être ravitaillés en vivres régulièrement par la Porte Des Etoiles.

La scientifique en était à poser sur le papier ses différentes hypothèses quand à la disparition de la civilisation de P7X-961, quand un archéologue visiblement fatigué mais pourtant ravi fit son apparition sur le seuil du laboratoire.

 _\- Sam, tu es encore là ? Jack nous attend pour 19h, et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est de corvée de ravitaillement._

 _\- Oui, je voulais juste finir mon rapport. Sinon, je vais ressasser ça tout le Week-end, tu me connais..._

 _\- Je vois le genre, oui. Euh, j'allais me chercher un café, tu en veux ?_

 _\- Merci, c'est gentil. Mais je finis ça en vitesse, et je file._

 _\- Ok, comme tu veux. A ce soir._

Deux petites heures plus tard, c'est une civile fraîchement douchée, et pleine d'entrain qui prenait la direction de la surface pour un congé de fin de semaine bien mérité.

Après un petit détour par le pizzaiolo officiel de SG-1, Sam débarqua chez le Général O'Neill à 18h45. Elle était un peu en avance comme l'indiquait l'absence de la voiture de Daniel. Mais le 4x4 du maître des lieux était bien là.

Les bras bien chargés d'une pile conséquente de cartons à pizza bien garnis, et sachant la porte comme d'habitude non verrouillée, Sam ne prit pas la peine de sonner. Personne pour l'accueillir. La jeune femme avança donc dans l'entrée, avisa le salon vide, idem pour la salle à manger.

 _\- Y'a quelqu'un dans cette maison ?_

Aucun écho ne lui répondit, elle s'avançait vers la cuisine pour déposer leur repas, quand elle reconnut la voix de Jack venant de l'extérieur.

 _\- A couvert !_ Cria-t-il de son ton naturellement autoritaire qu'elle lui connaissait depuis des années en mission.

Sam déposa en hâte ses cartons sur la table du living, et rejoignit rapidement la baie vitrée qui ouvrait sur la terrasse surplombant le jardin.

De là, où elle était, elle ne voyait pas âme qui vive. Elle sortit prudemment, scrutant le terrain. D'un coup, elle crut voir sur la droite de son champs de vision quelqu'un se faufiler entre deux bosquets. Elle s'avança sur la terrasse à l'affût d'un mouvement quelconque. Mais toujours personne en vue.

Elle descendait les quelques marches qui la menait au gazon fraîchement tondu, quand soudain un tir heureusement peu précis la toucha à l'épaule par derrière. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise assez peu professionnel. D'autant qu'une demi-seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait plaquée au sol sans grand ménagement par son ancien supérieur, maintenant à la retraite.

 _\- Bon sang Carter, j'ai dit à couvert !_

Elle sentait une tache humide dégouliner le long de son bras là où elle avait été touchée.

 _\- Froid !_ Dit-elle en croisant le regard chocolat de Jack.

 _\- Oh, Carter, c'est franchement pas le moment. Y'a trois monstres là dehors qui cherchent à m'éliminer depuis presque trente minutes, et je ne vais pas leur donner cette joie... Alors, debout soldat !_

Sans plus de ménagement, il lui colla dans la main la seconde arme qu'il avait en sa possession. Perplexe, Sam regarda quelques secondes fixement le pistolet qu'elle tenait à présent quand un cri strident lui vrilla les tympans, la ramenant à la réalité. Ni une, ni deux, elle s'accroupit dans une posture défensive, dos à dos avec Jack, scrutant minutieusement le périmètre autour d'eux.

 _\- Il faut qu'on bouge, sinon ils vont nous avoir._

 _\- Mais, je ne les vois pas..._

 _\- Rhaaaa, Carter, c'est moi qui suis à la retraite, mais c'est pas moi le plus ramolli !_

 _\- Jaaaack ?!_ S'offusqua la militaire.

 _\- Quoi ?_ Oh, bien sûr, il savait. Et le sourire content de lui qui s'étalait sur son visage en était la preuve flagrante.

Une poignée de secondes, elle le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable, même pour Jack. Quand d'un coup, l'arme qu'elle tenait se pointa sur lui, et un instant l'ex militaire crut que les deux yeux azurs qui le fixaient allaient briller tels ceux d'un Goa'uld. Mais à la place, il entendit Sam crier :

 _\- Rébellion !_

L'homme ravala de suite son sourire moqueur. Là, les trois monstres en un éclair sortirent de leur cachette et se retrouvaient eux aussi à le mettre en joue.

 _\- Non, non, non. Vous n'allez sûrement pas faire ça..._

 _\- Et pourquoi donc Monsieur Arrogant ?_ Nargua une Sam, maintenant tout à fait sûre d'elle.

 _\- C'est lui qui t'a tiré dessus, tu sais._ Ajouta le plus grand de ses trois nouveaux alliés.

 _\- Vraiment ?!_ Demanda Sam, visiblement outrée, et très remontée.

 _\- Vraiment !_ Répondit en choeur le trio.

 _\- Hum... Feu à volonté !_

Et un déluge d'eau trempa l'ex-Général, qui de sa position toujours accroupie, se retrouva à perdre l'équilibre sous l'assaut, mais dans un réflexe de survie, il réussit à agripper le poignet de son ancienne subordonnée pour l'entraîner dans sa chute.

Et même si les tirs se concentrait sur l'homme, Sam fut presque aussi vite trempée, le tout dans un éclat de rire général.

Quand les tirs cessèrent faute de munition, la jeune femme ouvrit prudemment un œil pour tomber dans le regard amusé d'un Jack O'Neill, certes trempé, mais sexy en diable qui la fixait avec son inlassable sourire en coin.

 _\- Ca, tu sais que tu vas me le pay..._

Sam ne put finir sa phrase, bâillonnée par les lèvres avides de son ancien coéquipier. Un brouhaha général s'entendit vaguement alors.

 _\- P'pa ! M'man !_

 _\- Berk !_

 _\- Prenez-vous une chambre !_ Fit même le plus espiègle des trois dans la plus parfaite imitation de son oncle Danny.


End file.
